Sexual Awakenings: Bubbles and the Proff take lessons from the George
by iniquitousintentions
Summary: The Almighty Deity George forcefully helps Bubbles and the Professor to find solace in each others sexuality and in the process a new creature is procreated


The sun glared lustfully down at a young girl strolling arduously down the city sidewalk, and secretly fingered a slight breath of wind to lift her cute little skirt up exposing her moist dotted panties.

"Fuck" muttered Bubbles under her sweet little breath as she giggled and pushed down on her runaway skirt.

The older gentleman walking next to her found his eyes fixated upon the cute, yet slightly titillating scene that he tried to push out of his mind, while mentally slapping himself over the sickly obscene thoughts that pushed themselves forward.

It was just too wrong; she was like a daughter to him... even though _technically_… "_God dammit_" he cursed, though he realized he had said that aloud as Bubbles looked up at him and said "_What's wrong Professor?"_ _"Oh nothing_" he replied, as he awkwardly tried to hide the emerging lump in his pants.

"_Please_" she insisted "_I've noticed you've also been acting rather awkward around me lately and I really need to know._" She grabbed his hands and pulled him into a dark alleyway, cut off from outside observation.

"_Look , I really can't talk about this right now… you're just too young to understand_"

"_What_?" She said "_Cut the bullshit, you think we're too young, innocent, and sweet to know about stuff like sex don't you? People FUCK. It's what happens. Seriously, were a group of pretty young girls who happen to sleep in the same room at night. Think about it. That's also why we turn the radio up loud at night, and trust me, we don't lock the doors just cause we're scared." _

The professor stared in shock at her, completely speechless. "_And I totally caught you looking." _She added. The professor looked down at the ground blushing as he stuttered "_But…but…youre sisters….they…you…and really?" _

_"You want me, don't you" _Bubbles said, adding a cute little giggle at the end. She knew how much of a turn on that was for him

"_But I couldn't" _

Bubbles stopped him by putting a single finger on his lips. "_Oh but you can" _She replied, pulling him towards her. Their lips passionately interlocked, eros weaving their tongues together in an intricate dance, Bubbles laying her underage hand on her father's throbbing cock and feeling it through the layers of fabric.

"_Oooh" _He moaned, as he let her small and nimble fingers unzip his pants.

Suddenly a thunderous sound emerged from the heavens as a shining figure descended. Bubbles and the professor quickly pulled away from eachother as they stared at the sky.

_"Is that God?" _The professor exclaimed, as he quickly tried to zip his pants back up, getting his hard shaft caught in the teeth of the zipper. Blood oozed from the phallic wound as he groaned from both pleasure and pain.

"I AM THE HOLY, I AM THE ALMIGHTY, I AM THE CURIOUS" The deity's thunderous voice rippled across the heavens . "I AM GEORGE"

The primate landed with a thud and approached the amorous couple. "RESUME" he said, his voice lowering in volume and gaining a much higher pitch as he stared lustfully at the couple staring at him in shock. "I SAID RESUME" His voice returning to the garishly booming tone he had used previously, but this time dripping with unparalleled horniness.

Bubbles and the Professor turned and made awkward lip contact, before resuming their overwhelming passion. George strode nearer and watched the two become absorbed with one another.

The horny primate reached into his fur and pulled, revealing an enormous penis, almost equestrian in length. The professor glanced over and did a double take. "_Where the FUCK did that thing come from?" _he yelled. The little girl looked over as well and her eyes bulged, looking down at the professor, then back at George again.

"THE QUESTION IS NOT OF WHERE IT CAME FROM, BUT WHERE ITS GOING" roared George.

"_Ooooh"_ squealed bubbles.

"ITS NOT FOR YOU" said the monkey, resuming his high pitched horny voice. The professor looked at George with surprise "_But..but..im not.." _

"I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS A CHOICE BITCH" roared the monkey, pulling out a gun and firing a shot in the air, then holding the smoking barrel against the professors head. "AND KEEP AT IT" he motioned to bubbles, who was slowly backing up.

She advanced and slowly started kissing the professor again, keeping a hesitant eye on George.

"LOWER" he yelled pulling out a whip and cracking it on her back, causing blood to show through the tears in her shirt. She screamed in pain, but realized that she was actually starting to like the pain and the feel of the warm blood dripping into her ass crack. She knelt down and took the whole of the professor in her sweet young mouth and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT" yelled George, who then took gasoline and poured it all over the professor's pants and started dumping it on Bubbles.

"_What do you think you're doing" _Screamed the professor, torn between two realities, the pure euphoria of sexual pleasure due to the exceptionally good talent of Bubbles, and the adrenaline spike due to the barrel of the gun against his head. He was starting to like this whole situation. The professor let out a loud groan, and closed his eyes as the Monkey deity lit his pants on fire with the gentle caress of his finger. He groaned louder as he heard the scream of Bubbles as her face was singed, causing blisters over her gentle cheekbones, and both of their bodies were consumed by the fire.

He shuddered as he felt his skin melting in the heat and felt the blood drip down his inner thigh as Bubbles bit down in pain, severing his shaft as he came through her teeth. She coughed violently and the professor watched as the blood and cum came shooting out her burnt and disfigured nostrils onto his abdomen. He took his fingers and slowly worked the mixture into the peeling skin on his chest.

All of a sudden he screamed as he felt his anal virginity being taken as George pounded harder. George grabbed the professor's blistering shoulders as he forced him down on Bubbles , his bleeding half shaft enough to penetrate the young girl as all three moaned in ecstasy and pain. The threesome rolled around on the alley floor, and Bubbles shuddered as she felt her back and anus crush littered beer bottles, the sharp shards slicing through her peeling skin. All three moaned in unison, their sexual drive pushing their euphoric state higher than they had ever felt possible. They came together, screaming and writhing in ecstasy, a heaving menstruating mass in front of the dumpster. Blood and sweat pooled as they lay back completely exhausted. Suddenly Bubbles screamed and doubled over, her stomach swelling at an incredible rate.

"_JESUS, I think I got her pregnant, the influential presence of your deity powers must have onset an accelerated pregnancy" _

_"SHIT" exclaimed the primate "I PROMISED TO BE GOOD, BUT MONKEYS SOMETIMES FORGET" _

Bubbles suddenly screamed as her vaginal wall convulsed and split and her overly enlarged abdomen burst and split up through her throat, her body exploding due to the internal presence of a large rapidly growing creature. The professor removed the breast-flesh from his eyes as the duo stared in shock at the emerging creature.

"ITS..ITS..ITS A DOG, I THINK" said George. It was indeed a giant canine creature; its fur shone a brilliant red.

"_Its…horrific" _exclaimed the professor, as he stared at the intestines spilling out of the creatures ass, entangling in its leg that was twisted up behind its head. The poor dog looked up at the duo with its puppy eyes, and whimpered in pain.

"_Why won't it die?" _

"OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE IT'S A HALF-DEITY"

"_Youre not saying…" _

"UNFORTUNATELY…YES.. WE MUST NAIL IT TO SOME SORT OF CRUCIFIX, IT'S THE ONLY WAY IT'LL DIE"

"_Shit" _

They each grabbed a leg of the deformed being and started dragging it out of the alley, the entrails dragging behind it.

"_But wont people see?" _

"DO NOT WORRY, FOR I HAVE MADE US INVISIBLE" George said.

As they drug it through the streets part of its intestines caught on a fire hydrant, causing them to split, the fecal contents spilling out into the sidewalk. The creature whimpered in pain.

"WE NEED TO DO THIS QUICK" George said, "I CANT STAND TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS_" _

_"There's a tree there_" The professor pointed.

"I GUESS THATLL HAVE TO WORK" George said as they approached, pulling phallic looking nails from deep inside his fur. "HELP ME HOLD HIM UP"

The duo held the deformed canine against the tree, arms spread wide as the monkey pushed the nails deep into his feet and wrists with his talented tongue. The canine creature groaned.

"I NAME THEE CLIFFORD" George boomed, as he penetrated the dogs abdomen with his equine dick.

Pulling it out, he then doubled over, licking the blood off of it. The duo watched as the Dog howled, and then death took its toll upon the creature.

"NOW ITS YOUR TURN" George yelled as he turned on the professor, and stuck his cock through the man's throat, killing him instantly."NOW YOU BOTH CAN BE WITH ME FOREVER"

He then took both of the deceased bodies in his hands and arose into the heavens with a final cry.


End file.
